Height Difference
by RobDeBrony
Summary: University freshman Scott "Squishy" Squibbles has an insane crush on a Girl he knows he has no chance with. But when a chance comes along, will he take it? (I had to reupload this story because I messed up the chapters and my changes to them wouldn't show. Sorry everyone.
1. The Stone Bench

Squishy walked across the quad slowly, it wasn't a very nice day at all. Squishy hated it when it was cold, sure his sweater kept him warm but his legs were always freezing. He walked passed a group of students, who glared at him intimidatingly. Squishy looked sheepishly back at them, no one had been very nice to him since Sullivan cheated in the Scare Games, Squishy himself was suprised that Hardscrabble let him and Mike stay. He gulped nervously and continued to walk across the quad. The bold text of the school paper caught his eye, he turned and looked at it, letting out a frustrated groan when he saw the headline. "Oozma's cheat in final Scare Game" the front page mockingly read out, as if to taunt him. He groaned at walked passed the taunting headline, lowering his head in shame. Suddenly, he just so happened to notice one of the PNK Girls sitting alone on a stone bench, looking rather unhappy. He stopped for a second, then walked closer cautiously. It was Carrie Williams, the Girl he had an insane crush on. He looked at the ground, thinking what to do. If it was any other Monster he would simply walk past, but then again he always lost train of thought whenever he was anywhere near Carrie, or any Girl for that matter. Squishy didn't feel right about just walking past without at least asking what was wrong, so he decided to try and cheer her up.  
He slowly edged towards her, she was completely oblivious to him. When he thought he was close enough, he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He became extremely nervous, he didn't even think he could muster up the courage to say 'Hi'. Squishy didn't spend much time around Girls, or anyone that wasn't as socially awkward as his OK friends for that matter, he had no idea what to even say. He eventually came to his senses, looked at Carrie and prepared to speak. "Hello..." He said nervously, waving slightly. She turned and looked to her left, not noticing Squishy. Then looked down and noticed a small, five-eyed Monsters staring at her. She let out a short yelp, startled by Squishy's appearance. "Gah!"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare-uh...I mean startle you!" He said. She eyeballed his face, looking from eye to eye. She eventually relaxed her tensed arms and sat down properly. "Um...it's ok" She said, looking at him plainly. "uh...I-I was walking across the q-quad and...I noticed you didn't look t-too happy and...I just wanted to know what was wrong?" He said stuttering. She looked at the ground. "I'm ok" She said. "Are you sure?" He said, feeling slightly more confident every time he spoke. "Well, I...uh..." She let out a rather frustrated sounding sigh. "No..." She said unhappily. "Why?"  
"It's my PNK friends" She said, resting her head on her hands. "They...well three of them, aren't being very fair to me and two of them aren't supporting me at all" Squishy could tell she was trying to stay calm, angry inside. "Why not? I can't think of anyone who wouldn't" He said, climbing onto the stone bench and sitting down next to her. She looked at him with a rather suprised look on her face. "I-I wasn't flirting with you, I-I swear!" Squishy said, expecting her to be angry. She let out a short chuckle, smiling at him. But her smile slowly faded. "So...um...why?" Squishy asked. "Why what?"  
"Why are they not being fair to you?"  
"Ugh. They think I'm not 'qualified' to be leader anymore, they say PNK deserves better than me"  
"Well, that's not very friendly at all"  
"I know!" She said, raising her voice. "Taylor says she should be leader, she's always trying to push everyone around all the time!" Squishy knew about Taylor, he had been told she could be a real...well he didn't like to think what she'd been called by other students. "We agreed that I would be leader when Python Nu Kappa was founded! They can't just...demote me like that!"  
"And...who's the third?" Squishy asked. "Huh?...Oh yeah, Crystal. I'm not as intimidated by her, she basically copies whatever Taylor does because she doesn't know how to handle things herself, which of course has turned her into a bitch too" That's the word everyone used when reffering to Taylor, 'bitch'. Squishy didn't like people swearing, it always made him feel nervous. "Sounds like she gets pushed around allot, huh?" He said, ignoring Carrie's foul use of language. "Yeah, it's not fair. Crystal was really nice before she started copying Taylor all the time, now she's just as horrible!" Carrie started to look slightly agitated. "Um, have you tried talking it out with them?" Squishy asked, trying to reassure himself. "No! I'm not going anywhere near Taylor, Heather OR Crystal for as long as they keep this up!"  
"But you sleep in the same faternity house"  
"I don't care..." Squishy knew that Carrie had a bad temper. He had seen it in action when he was walking outside the window of the ROR's as they were having a party, OK of course wasn't invited, by the looks of things Jonnhy was trying to flirt with Carrie. He went to kiss her and she became enraged, blushing red and then bearing her sharp teeth, slapping Jonnhy across the face. He of course didn't tell anyone, he didn't want to be anywhere near that temper. "Well would you rather stay away from them and stay angry, or sort it out and be friends again?" He said. Carrie glared at him for a few moments, he prepared to be faced with a full-on slap to the face. But luckily for him, Carrie's glare faded. Hopefully she was realizing what he said was right? "I don't want to be anywhere near them" Maybe not. Squishy didn't know what to say, he'd said all he could. Just then, Carrie happened to look down at Squishy's green sweater. "Hey...you're one of those 'OK' dorks aren't you?" She said. Squishy looked down at the grass, slightly offended. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I...I didn't know what else to say..." She said swiftly. "I wouldn't really put it that way" He said with a slightly fake-sounding chuckle. "Well...it's just that...everyone calls you dorks..."  
"Oh yeah? Huh...I never noticed" He said sarcasticly.  
"Everyone seems to push you guys around allot"  
"Yeah. Everyone loved us last year in the Scare Games, but since Sully cheated...everyone hates us again...I knew it was too good to be true" He said sadly.  
"Is Sully the big, blue guy?" She asked. Squishy nodded.  
"Well...I don't hate you" She said, trying to reassure him.  
"Is that why you pulled that prank on us last year?" He said, looking at her with a bemused face. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words. "Sorry" She eventually said. "We didn't know it would upset you that much"  
"Neither did we. It's probably what Jonnhy said that upset us the most" Squishy said, trying to make her feel less guilty.  
"Yeah...he can be a real jerk" She said, trying not to swear.  
"Like when he tried to kiss you?" Carrie swiftly turned her head and stared at Squishy, an expression of shock on her face. Her face flushed bright red in embarrassment, she looked slightly angered by what Squishy had said. Squishy slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. "um...sorry I-I didn't mean t-to...uh..." He started. "How do you know about that?!" She said slowly edging her face towards his, sounding extremely tensed as if she was about to tear his head off. "I-I j-j-just saw it! I was w-walking past the ROR's house and I-I-I just saw him try to k-kiss you! N-n-no one told me!" He said standing up and backing away, until he almost fell off the bench. She glared at him for a few moments and then slowly moved her head back where it was, relaxing herself. "I hate Jonnhy, he's such a dick. Sorry if I scared you" She said, looking at him with a rather relaxed look on her face. "Lots of people are like that here" He said. "Everyone always says I'm not scary..." Carrie said, much to Squishy's suprise. "Chet from the ROR's says that I, and the rest of the PNK's, don't belong here" She said gloomfully. Squishy was shocked. "That's what everyone always tells us..." He said. "But then again...they're right...none of us belong here..." He said, doubtfully staring at the ground. She looked up slowly, then glared at him. "What do you mean...NONE of us?" She said, tensing up again. "Are you saying the PNK's don't belong here as well?!" She said, angrily bearing her sharp teeth. Squishy knew what was about to happen, tha same thing that happened to Jonnhy. He prepared himself for the painful feeling of being slapped across the face. "N-no! I'm just saying...they're right...w-w-we don't belong here!" Squishy had no idea what to say, it seemed like what he was saying was making things worse. "So you're saying I don't belong here?!" She said. "N-no! C-Carrie please! I d-d-didn't mean to offend you!" Carrie growled, then raised her hand preparing to bring it down on his face. Squishy covered his face and tucked himself into a ball, completely terrified. Carrie, breathing heavily, was filled with rage. She held her hand where it was, feeling the urge to slap Squishy. She looked down at the small, shaking Monster. Then lowered her hand, a look of sadness and shock on her face. How could she do such a thing and to someone she'd only just met? She stared at Squishy for a while, kneeling on the cold, stone bench with her hands lowered. She then slowly sat back down and grabbed her knees, tucking them into her chest. She took one last look at Squishy, then dug her face into her knees, of course she didn't belong here. Squishy looked back up slowly, still expecting to be slapped. As he saw Carrie sat there, he wondered what was happening. Had he already been slapped? He got back up and walked over to her, he tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but couldn't reach, so he placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry...you do belong here...more than me anyway..." He said. Carrie remained silent for a few moments. "I'm not scary though..." She said, sounding completely emotionless. "You're scarier than me"  
"No I'm not"  
"You are, I couldn't scare a Ladybug"  
"You scared me just by standing there and saying hello"  
"Yeah, but I do that by accident. I have a habit of sneaking up on other Monsters" She raised her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. Her tears had washed off her makeup so that they were a greyish-black colour."Look. Don't think about what everyone else says. If you feel like you belong here, then here's where you belong" He said, a warm smile on his face. She smiled at him and seemed to calm down, then released her knees and sat back up.  
"You're crying..." Squishy said.  
"No I'm not" She said.  
"Your makeup is smudged and there's a tear on your cheek, you're crying" Squishy said. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, smudging her makeup even more and making the sleeve of her fluffy sweater turn grey. She sniffed "I might need to change my sweater" She said with a faded smile on her face. Squishy chuckled which was shortly followed by her letting out a giggle. The bell then went. "Uh, I'll see you in class?" Squishy said. "Ok!...Wait! I didn't catch your name" She called out as he was running away "uh, Squishy!" He said. He then ran off to scaring 101.


	2. Unlikely Classmates

Squishy hated being late to class, he had to run back to the OK's fraternity house because he'd forgotten his textbook. He opened the large wooden door of the classroom, or at least it was large to him, and looked around. Luckily Professor Knight wasn't there yet, it seemed he was off the hook. He looked at all the seats, hey all seemed to be taken. Squishy sighed "This is what I get for arriving late" he said to himself quietly. He heard a whisper coming from the seats "Hey, Smoothie. Up here". He turned to see Carrie waving at him with an empty seat next to her. He smiled and climbed up the steps to where Carrie was sat and hopped into the chair. "Uh...It's actually Squishy"  
"What is? The chair?"  
"No, my name"  
"Oh, sorry" She smiled awkwardly. Squishy smiled back, although not sure she cared. "I was expecting my friend to be here, but she just texted me saying she's in a scaring club session with Hardscrabble."  
"Huh...and who would this friend be?"  
"Brittany Davis, she's in the PNK's too" Carrie said with a smile. "So I'm assuming she looks like the rest of you?" Squishy asked nervously.  
"Pretty much, except she's the most perky"  
"Perky?"  
"Yeah. She has a really high voice and acts like a 'cutie' all the time, it's quite funny really but can get annoying, but we never tell her"  
"Why not?"  
"She's super sensitive and doesn't like it when people get angry at her, it makes her feel conflicted and nervous"  
"I get that allot, I feel nervous all the time"  
"How?"  
"I just get so worked up about stuff and never know what to...y'know...what to..."  
"...Say?"  
"...Yeah that"  
"Well Brittany's different, she has no problem socialising with other Monsters" Carrie said with a roll of her eyes.  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing"  
"Everyone is always asking her out and treating her like a Princess, she never says yes"  
"Why not?"  
"She probably just likes the attention. But she's too nice to be like that, she's always so kind and gentle to everyone"  
"Sooo...she's a good friend?"  
"Well she never defends me, she doesn't like heated situations. In fact she gets so nervous that she actually starts shaking"  
"Wow"  
"Exactly. But she's not as bad as Naomi"  
"Another PNK Girl?"  
"Yes. She's literally got a fear of everything"  
"Everything as in allot or everything as in...everything?"  
"EVERYTHING. Heights, darkness, mirrors"  
"Mirrors?"  
"Yeah. Whenever she sees a mirror she just gets jump-scared by it. Scared by her own reflection!"  
"Wow"  
"She shakes all the time when she's scared, whether there's an argument or not"  
"Is she nice?"  
"Naomi? Yeah. She's really kind and compassionate, she hates seeing people upset. Whether she knows them or not. But she's kind of shy, so she doesn't really like speaking with other people apart from us that much"  
"Uh huh...will I ever get to meet your PNK friends?" Carrie leaned over slightly, as if what Squishy just said had caused her pain. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad...as long as Heather, Crystal and Taylor don't know about it.  
"Do they both support you?"  
"Not at all, they're just cowards!" Carrie said, getting slightly frustrated with the thought of the subject. Squishy looked at her, a worried look on his face. All of a sudden a huge, yellow Monsters wearing a JOX jacket came and sat on Squishy, obviously not seeing him. Squishy grunted as he was slowly squished. "Um...e-excuse me but...you're sitting on my body, which I k-kinda need..." The Monsters just growled and sipped his drink. "Um...hello? I can't...I can't breathe down here..."  
"Hey, jerk. Get off my friend" Carrie said, an angered look in her eyes. The Monsters put down his drink and leaned over the arm rest and smiled flirtatiously at Carrie. "So baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? 'Cause you're an angel" He said smiling, sipping his drink again. Squishy looked at Carrie. Her face turned bright red and she grabbed the Monsters by the collar of his jacket and pulled his head down until it was level with hers. "Listen jerk! I just asked you to get the hell off my friend! If you don't, I'm gonna make sure you leave this room crying! Understand?!" She growled quietly. "Y...y-yes ma'am..." The Monster said, taken completely by suprise. He got up and quickly waddled away, Squishy sucked in a few breaths of air before turning to Carrie and smiling at her. He too was rather suprised. "Thanks" He said smiling. "No problem" Carrie said, returning with a sweet smile. Professor Knight then stepped into the room, the sound of the door creaking open filled the room. "Sorry I'm late students. I was attending to a small..." He cleared his throat. "Problem" He said, although sounding unsure. "Please open your textbooks to page two hundred and twenty seven" He said, walking towards the chalkboard. After a while of reading through pages and hearing some student answer an occaisional question. Carrie began to get bored. She let out a long yawn, then looked around hoping no one noticed. After a while she felt sleepy and began to close her eyes. She closed them for a few seconds, then felt Squishy poke her side. She giggled quietly and covered her side with her hands. "You can't fall asleep in class" He said. "Why not?" She replied, letting out another yawn. "Because Professor Knight will be mad if he sees you"  
"He's too busy teaching, he wont see me"  
"What if he does?"  
"He wont..." She was getting slightly frustrated. "Well let's just say that he does" Squishy replied, slightly frustrated himself. Carrie thought of what to say, but eventually sat back up. Maybe she should try to stay awake, Squishy was right and she didn't want Professor Knight to embarass her in front of another while, which seemed like forever to Carrie, Squishy noticed a farmiliar student raise their hand. "Professor Knight?"  
"Yes? What is it Mr Wazowski?"  
"I couldn't help but notice this creature. I would like to know what it is if that's alright" Professor Knight looked rather unimpressed, almost as if he hated the very topic. A few students perked up, including Carrie, who looked at Mike then back at Professor Knight, showing some slight interest. "Very well" Professor Knight said eventually. "This my dear students, is a Promethean Knight." He said coldly. Some students whispered among eachother. "Now can anyone in here tell me what a Promethean Knight is?...No one?...I thought not. The Promethean Knights are a group of Humans that have been posessed by a disease that turns their very flesh into metal and their blood into molten rock. No one knows what causes it, but we do know that Promethean Knights are very dangerous and are not, I repeat, NOT to be provoked." Squishy and Carrie looked at Professor Knight, full of wonder. "Promethean Knight? Squishy said out loud."Sounds like some weird Halo referance" Carrie said, rather spooked. Eventually class ended and Squishy climbed down from his chair and hauled his book off with him. Carrie, who pretty much stood right up out of her chair, giggled at him slightly. "Need some help with that?" She asked. "That would be nice" Squishy said. She took the book off him and put it under her arm. Suddenly the sound of thunder echoed through the hall. "Sounds like quite a storm out there" Carrie said. "That's gonna mess my hair up pretty bad"  
"just think yourself lucky, I have to walk all the way across campus to get to my faternity house. I'll be so soaked I'd look like a Fish." Carrie giggled, followed by a smile from Squishy. "Well, since my faternity house is pretty much around the corner, how about you stay over for the night?" Squishy blushed. He had never been over to a Girls house before, was this his chance to find out what it was like? "Uhhh...yeah! Sounds good!" He said eventually. "Cool! Hopefully no one will be there" She said. "Why is that a good thing? I thought you were gonna introduce me to your PNK friends?"  
"Well yeah but not at night...I mean. Having a Boy over without telling the Girls is enough but if it's an OK dork-" She quickly stopped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Squishy sighed slightly and looked at the ground in shame. "Sorry! Again, I'm really sorry I call you that! I'm used to hearing it allot."  
"It's ok"  
"It's just that...well, my friends still think you're dorks no matter how friendly they are because everyone calls you dorks. We're awfully used to hearing it all the time"  
"It's ok...sooo, just this one night? No one has to know?"  
"Well, I mean...if you wanted to come some other nights that would be fine. But if you want to keep it as a one time only thing then sure" She said, smiling sweetly. "So. If I was to run into your friend...say...Brittany perhaps. How would she react?" Carrie was slightly suprised by his unusual question. "Um...she would probably just think you're cute. Although you did startle me when we first met, so I guess you'd make her scream"  
"...I'll take that as a compliment" He said, chuckling. "Say...If you and the rest of the PNK Girls accept me for who I am then do you think the ROR's would?" Carrie gasped slightly, startled extremely by what Squishy had said. "What? What is it?" Squishy said, suprised by her reaction. "Well...I guess...but Jonnhy would kill you...he hates the OK's"  
"Jonnhy hates everyone in a way. Y'know? How he doesn't treat them with any respect?"  
"I guess...Javier and Chip aren't so bad once you get to know them, they're really nice. They only really do that mean stuff 'cause Jonnhy tells them to"  
"Javier the Bug guy right? And Chip's the Rhino looking guy? With the horns?"  
"...Well I wouldn't explain them like that in front of them, but yeah"  
"Are you sure you're not gonna pull another prank on us if you do introduce me to the ROR's?" Squishy said, smirking. Carrie blushed at his question. "Um...no..." She said, blushing even more. "Well it's getting dark. If I'm going to your house we'd better get going"  
"Sounds like a plan" Carrie stated before setting off. Squishy hopped in front of her and opened the big, wooden door. "Ladies first" He said, motioning to the doorway. Carrie smiled at him sweetly, before walking through the door, Squishy following close behind her. The sound of the closing door echoed through the hall.


	3. An Awkward Introduction

"Welcome to the PNK house" Carrie said, opening the door. Squishy looked in, his eyes ached lightly from the amount of bright pink walls in the room. "It's...um...well it's very pink..." He said, rubbing his eyes. Carrie giggled. Squishy liked it when Carrie giggled, he thought it was really cute. He stepped inside and looked around as Carrie closed the door. Pink beanbag chairs and fluffy cushions were all over the room. He looked at the pictures on the wall, one of which caught his eye. It was the picture Jonnhy put everywhere after OK was humiliated at the ROR party. Carrie looked over to him, noticing the picture. "You hung this up?" He asked, looking rather glum. She looked at the picture, then down at Squishy. "...Sorry..." She said, rather speechless. Squishy didn't reply, he was rather tired of seing this picture still around the place, still funny to many mocking students. Carrie felt extremely guilty. She never thought that the OK dorks had feelings for things like this, then again...no one ever did. How was she supposed to know they'd get this upset? "You really can't let that go can you?" She said, trying to feel better about herself. Squishy looked up at her, rather shocked. "How do you expect me to? Wouldn't you be upset if it happened to you?" He said, rather coldly. Carrie thought to herself, maybe she was wrong. "Sorry. We didn't expect to ever have you here so we didn't think you'd see it". Squishy looked up at her. "It's ok." He said, smiling. He walked over and climbed onto the couch. He scratched his back as he led back against the fluffy cushion. "So, do you like the house?" Carrie said, an eager smile on her face. "I guess" Squishy said rather unsure of his opinion. "It could probably use some different colours"  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno...how about some purple and blue?" He said, looking around the room. Carrie was about to reply when rustling was heard in the bushes below the window, followed by a distinct laughing sound. "Who's that?" Carrie asked. Squishy looked out the window, but before he knew it he was knocked backwards by something huge and purple, which then proceeded to roll around the room, before eventually crashing into the sofa. Squishy stood up, "Art. I know you like doing crazy things, but where did you get the idea to break into the PNK house?". Art rolled back onto his legs and stood up, Carrie stared at his unusually wide legs. "What are you talkin' about, this is our..." Art looked around, shielding his eyes from the bright, pink walls. "...This isn't our house...is it?" He said, looking over to Squishy. Squishy shook his head. "Well, I ain't got nowhere else to go, so I might as well make myself comfortable" Art said. Carrie watched as Art lifted himself up into the air, then threw himself onto a beanbag chair. Art looked to his left and noticed Carrie. "This is my new friend, Carrie Williams" Squishy said. Art jumped up and smiled, landing in front of Carrie. "Hi there! I'm Art! New age philosophy major!" He said, extending his hairy, purple hand. She shook it reluctantly. Art jumped backwards, back onto the beanbag chair. "Hey Squish', congrats on the new Girlfriend." He said quietly, leaning over to Squishy. Both Squishy and Carrie blushed furiously. "Oh...uh..we're not...I'm not..." Carrie stuttered. "We've...we've only just met" Squishy said, smiling. "Oh, sure" Art said, a mischievous smile on his face. "So...um...why are you here?" Carrie said, trying not to sound rude. "Yeah Art, why?" Squishy added. Art looked at the both of them. "I was lookin' for you, Squish'. And I guess I...got the wrong house..." He said, scratching his head. "How did you get the two houses confused? Our faternity house is on the other side of the campus" Squishy said. "Uhhh...pass?" Art said, making himself and Squishy chuckle. After a while of conversating, Art eventually looked over at Carrie, who was half asleep at this point. "So, how did you and Squishy meet?" He asked. Carrie looked up at him "What?"  
"I said, when did you and Squishy meet?"  
"Oh. We met by the bench outside on the quad"  
"The Stone one?"  
"Yeah, by the newspaper stand"  
Art looked at the walls, when something caught his eye. He got up and walked over to a picture he recognised very well. He stared at the title 'Cute-Ma-Kappa', then at the picture of his friends being humiliated. He picked it off the wall, Carrie looked away. "I'm sorry" She said, for about the fifth time that day. Art out the photo back. "It's ok..." He said, sounding rather emotionless. He then sat back down on the beanbag chair. "I can't believe people still find that funny" Squishy said, trying to comfort Art. " hear you, man. I thought when we got the Scare Games trophy everyone would forget about it...but no...everyone forgot about us..." Carrie stared at them, for some reason she felt as if she was completely to blame. At least it wasn't directly her fault, it was Jonnhy's. But then again...she and her PNK Sisters didn't exactly help. Although it seemed like they were slightly overreacting, she decided she would feel better if she explained herself. "Look" She said, getting Art and Squishy's attention. "I didn't know that Jonhhy would take the prank that far. All he said was that he'd cover you in the goo, he never said anything about the flowers or the confetti or even the pictures. I'm sorry, I should have stopped him". Carrie looked at both of them. Art stared at the floor in thought for a few moments, then back to Carrie and smiled. Squishy did the same, although his smile was bigger.

Eventually Art stood up. "Well, it's time we got goin' Squish. The guys'll be expecting us back at the house" He said. Squishy looked at Carrie, then back at Art."You go, I'll catch up" He said. Art just shrugged and lept out of the window laughing enthusiasticly, which of course made Carrie giggled slightly. "Is he always this crazy?" Carrie asked. "We're just lucky he didn't start talking about his extra toe" He chuckled. Carrie poked her head out of the window, looking around. "Well it looks like it's stopped raining" She said."Looks like you can go now"  
"You say that like you don't want me to say"  
"No, it's not that it's just...the Girls will be suprised you're here"  
"Why?"  
"Well three of them don't really think I should be leader anymore, which is bad enough. But if they found out that I let someone into the house without telling them..."  
"Let me guess, they'd be mad you let an 'OK Dork' into their house?" Squishy smiled. Carrie blushed embarassedly, then smiled back. "I guess that's one way you could put it". Squishy picked up his books and walked towards the door. "Anyway, uh...thanks for letting me hang around for a while" He said, smiling. "That's ok" She said. Squishy walked out the door, holding his hand up to feel for any rain, then continued on down the street.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter was short! DON'T JUDGE ME!**


End file.
